Madam Cortez Institute For Young Ladies
by bettyboop518
Summary: What happens when the girls are recruited to train to be spies? What happens when the Rowdyruff Boys are recruited to train to be assassins? The Professor passes away. What if he took a dark secret to the grave with him? REDs, BLUEs, GREENs. Sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: *goes to the RRB* Hey guys is it ok if I write a new story about y'all.**_

_**Brick: Hey, yo girls there's another author wanting to write a story about us.**_

_***PPG walks over***_

_**Blossom: Are we really that popular?**_

_**Bubbles: I don't care, but I do want to see this story she has.**_

_**Boomer: I agree with her.**_

_**Butch: I wonder why? *Smirks***_

_**Boomer: want me to wipe that smirk off your face.**_

_**Butch: Go ahead little brother I need a laugh**_

_**Brick: Both of you calm down right now, I want to get on with the story.**_

_**Both: Fine**_

_**Me: I do not own PPG or RRB. All rights belong to their rightful owners. I just own the plot.**_

_**PS at the beginning they are all 12 years old.**_

***Chapter 1: The Recruitment***

**POV Blossom**

I punched Brick as hard I could sending him plunging towards the earth. I had beat him once again, but I'm fearing each time they get stronger. I must admit it's getting harder and hard to beat them. 

The hot summer sun shined down on us. I looked over to my older and younger sister still battling with their counterparts. With their leader down, it is only a matter of time before they fail as well. Right when I thought it Butch was the next to fail. Soon after Boomer failed. "Our work here is done girls lets go home." I told my sisters. We took off leaving our signature colors on the sky.

"Those boy never learn" Buttercup said while we were high in the air. As we go closer to our house we noticed at least ten slick black Dodge Chargers and men in black suits surrounding the area. My heart sped up in the possibility that the Professor might be in trouble for our creation. I decided on keeping my mouth shut. If I were to tell my sisters, they would start panicking.

"Um Blossom what's going on?" Bubbles stated while fidgeting with her fingers as we descended to the house. When we arrived to the house, one of the guys in suits approached us.

"Ms. Blossom Utonium, Ms. Bubbles Utonium, and Ms. Buttercup Utonium, I am Agent Moore please follow me." We followed Agent Moore inside our house. Once inside everyone seemed to move out of his way. We followed him into the study in the house; the room was made for whenever we have a briefing and/or debriefing meeting with the mayor. Today, along with the Professor, sat a man at the end of the table who looked around his fifties with a short, but white beard.

"Welcome ladies, I am Agent Ro and I am head of the CIA. Have a seat." We quickly took a seat. "I have come here today because I heard about you girls all the way to D.C. and I would like to offer you an opportunity. We have a special academy young girls such as yourselves. Well you would be the first to be superhuman, but we have many talented ladies. You have assets that would be of great benefit for our country. Before I tell you more about the school, I would need an answer. So what do you say girls?" We all look at each other, then at the professor: our dad.

"Can we have some privacy to discuss this with our father?" Being the leader of the team I knew I would be the spokesperson.

"Very well." With that he got up and out the room.

"Dad, what do you think?" Bubbles said with a small voice.

"Girls this is a great opportunity, but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

"So what do you think girls?" I asked I wanted to get everyone's opinion

"I'm in" Buttercup sounding too excited

"I don't mind" Bubbles said nonchalantly

"Ok" I went to call in Agent Ro. He took back the seat he was in.

"So what is it going to be girls?"

"I guess we are switching schools girls" I spoke up

"Great. Ok then. The school is located in a small town down in Texas called Meadow Woods. Madame Cortez Institute for Young Ladies is the name of the boarding school; it houses girls between the ages of twelve to eighteen. There you will be trained by CIA to be the best of all spies. Apart from having combat, ballistics, hacking, assassination (only of last resort), and undercover training, you will also have advanced core classes with different types of arts and etiquette training classes. As you get older and enter third year, which would translate to ninth grade, you will have some co-ed classes with the male students from Hawthorne's Institute for Young Men down the road. As well as doing mock ops. At the beginning we have a big bash, but you'll learn about that later. There will also be banquets in which you will participate with the Hawthorne boys. Once you enter your fifth year, depending on the advancement you have made you will be able to start going out on the field and do minor missions for us partnering with the Hawthorne boys. Starting this fall you girls are officially Lady Panthers. We will take care of the transfer and expenses. All I would need is for Dr. Utonium to sign a few papers and you girls will start school this fall. Also the school has a dress code, but they let the girls to colors they want to use. So is there any colors you would like for me to request? You can choose up to three colors"

"I would like mine to be magenta, fuchsia, and baby pink" I gave him my favorite colors.

"Can mine be lime green, chartreuse, and black?" Buttercup said excitedly giving her colors.

"I want sky blue, turquoise, and tiffany blue if that's ok" my little sister said a little shy.

"Ok got it you girls are dismissed." Said Agent Ro with a smile

**POV Brick**

***The Next Day***

12345 12345 12345 I had to keep up with the beat 12345. Although the punching bags are stationary they help with agility 12345. Butch did bench presses while Boomer worked on strengthening his legs 12345. Our gym is special it contained more weights than any other gym reason being regular weights were too easy for us since we had super strength 12345. I loved having a gym in our house 12345. Since Mojo nor HIM were ever much of a parent, we learned to take care of ourselves. Eventually we became too much to handle and so they bought us a place of our own 12345. They pay all our expenses so I'm not complaining. I know what you're thinking, how can twelve year olds be living by themselves? Well like I said earlier we learned to take care of ourselves.12345.

_***Ding Dong***_

12235. Damn it I lost my beat. "I'll get it" I want to know who and why they are here breaking my concentration. As I open the door a man who looked around his fifties with a short white beard surrounded with men in suits were at the other side. "aww fuck"

My older and younger brothers came up "Brick who's at the… door?" they came at a complete stop upon seeing the men. "Shit" they exclaimed in unison.

The man chuckle "Don't fret boys you're not in trouble. I come here with a proposition. I will get right to the point if you will let us in." I was actually kind of curious of what this man had to say.

"Come in" while they walked in I was yanked to the side by Butch.

"Dude, the fuck! Did you forget about our weed downstairs?" he whispered angrily

"Correction your weed" I turned back to the man "House rules: you will not touch or move anything and everyone stays in the first floor unless we give them permission to go somewhere."

"Got it now would you boys happen to have a study we can talk in private"

"Right this way" We lead him to our old study that we haven't used ever since Mojo one day stopped coming; HIM never cared to visit. We took our seats.

"Let me get right to the point how would you guys like to kill people legally."

"We're listening."

"There's a school for young men that excel in combat and surviving skills. You meet every qualification to be admitted. We will train you till we feel the time is right to send you out. I have seen footage of you boys and you have serious potential. Before I can tell you anything more about the school I need an answer."

"Eh I don't know" I looked over to my brothers that agreed with a nod.

"We have a gourmet chef that cooks every meal."

"What the hell do we have to loose, we're in."

"Good. The school you will be attending is called Hawthorne's Institute for Young Men…"

**Buttercup POV**

_***3 years later***_

Today we finally get to meet the boys that will be our partners for the remainder of the year. I looked over my lime green plaid skirt with matching blazer with the white lining and the crisp white blouse and tie, and sit on my bed criss crossed pouting. "Oh come on BC it has been three years. You cannot still not like skirts." My blonde sister directed at me.

At thirteen Mother Nature started to bless, and curse, my sisters through puberty. I say curse because come on when it's that time of the month apart from the regular PMS, we have to deal with our powers going haywire. For example, if Blossom was to sneeze the entire room would be covered in frost. Bubbles would start floating at random moments. As for me, well let's just say you didn't want to piss me off. Good news is that our dad was contacted immediately and created a special pill that helps us gain control again and with time we won't need it. I say blessed because every year our curves are more and more defined. However, there are some differences between us. Blossom boobs are usually bigger than Bubbles and I. Bubbles has the legs. I have the hips and butt. Blossom stopped wearing her humongous bow and had her hair straight most of the time, but she still has it very long to where it reaches her butt. Bubbles on the other hand leaves her hair short at shoulder length and curly. I started to leave my hair grow to where it reached my lower back and my hair in tight curls.

"I'm starting to and that's really scary" I responded to my bubbly sister.

"Sweetie it's ok to admit that and it's nothing to be ashamed of"

"So are y'all ready to meet boys today" our red headed ask as she was coming of the bathroom. Since we've been in Texas for three years, the southern way of speaking was rubbing off of us.

"Ecstatic" I responded sarcastically

"Oh come on be happy we get to talk to boys who know this is a spy school and not some rich all-girls school full of stuck up girls. They will actually have the balls to talk to us." Bubble went on excitingly.

"Plus we have the big bash where we get introduced to them tonight which equates to fun. Plus we're performing. Dean Tasley hand pick us for the performance so we cannot disappoint her. We also get to see the top picks of the Hawthorne boys." The Dean only picks the best of the best which, to my dismay, are my sisters and I. We sing, we dance, we know how to play any instrument, and were smart.

"Oh My Gosh it's seven already we're going to be late to breakfast. Come on girls."

***Later That Day***

"THEY ARE HERE!" Melorey yelled as a row of slick black cars pull up. All the third year girls smoothed out their outfits and fixed their makeup. We heard the chatter of boys getting a seat. Meanwhile we were backstage preparing for the showcase. We were sparkling all over the place thanks to Bubbles outfits design for our performance. Being the only one against the whole glitter, I lost.

"_**Announcing the best of third year girls. The one the only the Powerpuff Girls."**_

That's our cue. The music started, the lights dimmed, and spotlight was on us. We are going to sing _**Move by Little Mix.**_

_**[All:]  
Mmh**_ _**[x4]**_ _**(ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh**_ _**[repeats]**_

[Blossom:]  
Hey baby (mmh _**[x12])  
Tell me your name  
I got a fever for you  
I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem  
I'm a bit old**_ school_**  
When it comes to lovin'  
I ain't chasing you  
Ain't waiting  
I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go**_

[Bubbles:]  
Oh (talk to me)  
You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)  
'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)

[Buttercup:]  
Hey,  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot,  
I think that I might fall (woo!)  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

[All:]  
Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

[Blossom:]  
Oh silly  
Why you afraid?  
Don't be a big baby  
Quit playing games_**  
And put your arms around me  
You know what to do  
And we can take it down low**_

[Bubbles:]  
Oh  
You know that I've been waiting for you (for you!)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (myself!)  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else (looking at no one else, looking at no one else)  
(hey yeah oh)

Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot (yeah!)  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early (early! Yeah)  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

[Buttercup:]  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move

[All:]  
Move it baby, oh!  
You know that I've been waiting for you (ooh!)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else

Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?

Hey,  
Get your back _**off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**_

Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves!

As we finished the song, we bowed to our cheering and hooting crowd. We looked down to see the three boys that had moved up from the back. Only to see boys, that we hadn't seen in three years, with a smirk on their face. It was none other than The Rowdyruff Boys.

_**Me: So what do you guys think?**_

_**All: Keep going!**_

_**Me: Ok *happy dance* **_

_**Bubbles: So please review and comment you guys**_

_**Me: Thanks loves**_

_**143~bettyboop518~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Hey guys I'm back.**_

_**Butch: Oh great *Smacked across the head* What the hell was that for?**_

_**Buttercup: Don't be rude **_

_**Me: It's fine BC I am the one controlling the story. It would be a shame if something was to happen to him *smirk***_

_**Butch: *gulp***_

_**Everyone:*Laughing***_

_**Me: Ok Ok calm down everyone**_

_**Blossom: Hey that's my line**_

_**Me: Ok fine do you want to do the disclaimer.**_

_**Blossom: Ok. She doesn't own us or the music. She only owns the plot and OC's. Proceed.**_

**Chapter 2: Pairing Off**

**POV Bubbles**

It's the cute blond, Boomer, and his brothers. I can't believe it. We ran backstage "um girls why are they here."

"Isn't obvious Bubbles. They are Hawthorne boys. Let's just hope they aren't the best of their class." Blossom sounding very annoyed. Blossom lately has been changing. A slow change, but a change nonetheless. I'm not sure why, but she's not as patient or sweet, the warmness in her eyes is slowly going away getting replaced with ice. Yes she still smiles and laughs, but it no longer touches her eyes like it used to. The only time she acts like her old self is when something exiting is going to happen or we have a show. I think I'm the only one that has noticed; I have always been more in tuned with my sister's feelings than both of them. It probably has something to do with our powers.

Powers that we are strengthening as well as the new powers, some more useful than others. The useful ones are: Blossom's chryokinesis, it gets stronger everyday as well as her laser beam eyes. New powers she has gained included telepathy, telekinesis, mental projection, necrokinesis and psychometry. It always made sense for us that her abilities to be greater since she has always been the smartest and most matured. I know psychometry is one of the reasons Blossom doesn't like being touched. Buttercup's strength is off the roof compared to the rest of us, so is her agility. Her new powers that she has got include geokinesis, divination, metallokinesis, and bilocation. My fulminokinesis and aquakinesis abilities have gotten broader, faster, and more powerful, as well as my acrobatics (that explains me being a third year student, but head of the cheerleading squad). New powers I gained include hypnokinesis, aura reading, energy medicine, and death warning (the correct terminology being called that, but I know I'm pretty much a banshee). All together our super hearing strengthened and we gained remote viewing, which is really helpful considering we're spies now. The not so useful ones will be told with time.

"Why hope they aren't?" BC said breaking my train of thought.

"OOhhhhh. Can I get the blonde again? I still think he's cute" I interrupted their conversation.

"And again you're weird." BC retorted

"You get paired with the guy who is in the same rank as you" Blossom responded while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Might as well go back to the dining hall and face the music." Blossom put on her best fake smile and so did Buttercup. I for one had a genuine smile.

As soon as we walk in we are given a round of applause again. We took our seats in our usual table with our friends Janelle, Kassandra, Skylar, and Dee Dee. "You guys amazeballs, completely freakafileable" Kass, who had a very distinct country accent, spoke up first.

"Hey guys at oh nine hundred have been checking you guys out since you came in and you're in luck they are smoking hot" Janelle, the Jersey girl, who loved anything to do with swimming. We slowly turned around to see Brick, Boomer, and Butch sitting with a group of guys.

After about a minute after just staring each other down, I looked over at Blossom to see her with one hand on the table and the table to start to frost over. "Blossom!" she looked at me then down to her hand. The realization snapped her out of the trance she was in.

"Excuse me I need to use the restroom" she simply got up and left. The tension was so thick Buttercup could probably punch it.

"So Dee Dee, you told us you hand a brother in our same year. What's his name and where is he?" Skylar, the Houstonian Hispanic, spoke up trying to lighten the mood up.

"Oh yea his name is Dexter and he's riiigghhhhtttt oovveeerrrr there" she pointed to a boy in a table with orange hair.

**POV Blossom**

'_Blossom keep your head in the game don't let him sike you out' _I told myself_._

_***A Few Minutes Earlier***_

"Hey guys at oh nine hundred have been checking you guys out since you came in and you're in luck they are smoking hot" I turned only to meet the stare of my counterpart, Brick.

'**Surprise, Red, guess what ability I have gained' **You have to be kidding me? **'I heard that'**

'**Get the hell out of my head!'**

'**What did you really think my brothers and myself wouldn't gain any new abilities? Plus is this any way to treat an old friend.'**

'Correction you were never a friend'

'**oh really'**

'Yes really!'

'**Look Red we're going to be partners for the rest of the year. So you're just gonna have to deal with it.'**

'What do you mean by partners'

'**I'm number one in our class and you are my counterpart and just opened the gathering so I'm going to assume you're also number 1"**

"Blossom!"

'**I'll take that as a yes'**

_***Now***_

Splashed some water on a paper towel and used it on my face gently trying not to ruin my makeup. _'Breathe just breathe'_ it helped. I decided it was time for me to return to my table, but as I was going to open the door it opened and a girl named Anna walked in bumping into me. That little bump did it. I watched her entire life unfold in front of me. I saw a four year old Anna watch her parents be murdered, as she hid where her and her older sister mother had placed her moments before. To she and her sister going from foster home to the next. To their recruitment being on the grounds that both her parents were U.S. Special Agents. To her sisters graduation a year ago. To now. "I am so sorry, I honestly didn't meant to"

Knowing people's background also helps me dictate my attitude towards them. I decided to go easy on her. "Its fine, just watch where you're going next time" as Anna went in and I came out. I noticed a dark figure lurking about in the shadows, before I could get into a defensive position I heard a snap of fingers then a little flame giving off enough to see that it was Brick.

"I saw what happened back there. What happened to the sugar, spice, and everything nice you had in you?" I heard concern behind his voice, but I can never be too cautious.

"That's none of your business" I started to walk away

"I think it is considering I know how you feel" stopping dead in my tracks I turn to look at him in disbelief.

"Oh really, so how exactly do I feel?" I asked with a mocking tone.

"Like having to see the lives of other people by a simple touch is a pain in the ass" Strangely he said it in an understanding voice.

"How did you know about my psychometry?" I eyed him

"Easy I have the same ability" well this makes more sense.

"What other abilities do you have?"

"Too curious or what" I glared him down "Ok, I'll tell you. Let's see over the few years we haven't seen each other I have developed telepathy, telekinesis, mental projection, necrokinesis, and psychometry. Apart from that my pyrokinesis has been growing, strengthening, and from what I saw earlier so has your chryokinesis."

"I have the same ones except for pyrokinesis, obviously" He grabbed my hand. I felt a strong breeze move between us. I braced myself to get sucked into his life, but it never came. I kept my head down. I moved my eyes a little to see Brick also had his head down.

"You touched me"

"I touched you"

"Did you see anything?"

"Not a thing" he whispered if it wasn't for my super hearing I probably wouldn't have caught it. We both looked up. I notice Brick's hair had a single ice white stripe. As I moved to his hair, he did the same with my hair. "Um Blossom, you have a uh flaming red stripe in your hair"

"You got an ice white stripe"

"What the hell just happen?" He looked back at his brothers. "We'll finish this later." And he walked away.

**POV Butch**

"Where the hell is Brick?" I asked around the table which consisted of Boomer, Sterling, Jeramiah, Daemon, and Kyle. Brick came back and sat down. "Where the hell have you been? For a minute I thought you were going to bail on us for the performance later. And what's up with white strip."

"Are you crazy Dean Rivers hand-picked us. Do you know how furious he would be? And the hair thing is none of your business."

A lady with burgundy hair looking around her mid-thirties stood up, along with Dean Rivers, from the teachers table at the front of the dining hall. "Hello and welcome Hawthorne students of third year. I am Mrs. Tasley, Dean of this institute. I hope you're enjoying your dinner tonight. Soon we will begin with pair offs."

"Hello, I am Mr. Rivers, Dean of the Hawthorne Institute. Once you are paired there is no whats, buts, or ifs about it. Right after everyone gets paired, we will have another performance by the Rowdyruff Boys, Hawthorne's best and a final performance by our Powerpuff Girls. You may continue eating we will announce when the pairing off will start." With that they sat down.

"So where did you go off to bro?" Brick responded by slapping Boomer on the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey so what do you guys think of the girls over there in that table?" Kyle pointed to the table where the girls were sitting at.

**No Ones POV**

Everyone turned to look as two of the teachers, from both institutes, stood up. Agent Valedico, martial arts instructor for the girls, was the first to speak. "I know everyone is very excited very excited to meet your partner. First things first, can everyone please stand up."

Agent Bellerose, the hacking instructor for the boys, spoke next. "Boys will stand on the left and girls on the right because girls are always right." Laughter filled the hall. "Girls I have a joke." Murmurs of "okays" was heard around the dining hall. "Male intelligence" this earned her an applause and cheering from the girls.

Valedico was laughing and grabbed the mic "Cute, guys wanna hear a better joke" there was complete silence throughout the dining hall "Women's rights" Valedico dropped the mic and that got the guys hooting and the girls glaring.

Bellerose picked the mic back up "anyways back to business. We will start the pairings off with number one of your class. When we call your names please have seat together somewhere. The first pair of students will be Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo." Both went to sit a table near the windows. "Next we have Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Jojo." They went to sit with their siblings.

Valedico picked up from there "Miss Buttercup Utonium your partner is Mister Butch Jojo." And the list went on like that.

**POV Boomer**

I was half expecting that Bubbles would be my partner since she was my counterpart, but I was still excited when they called us. I just think she is so cute. An adult with light brown hair walked over to our table and looked at my older brothers and I "I have been told to inform you that your Dean wants you backstage getting prepared for the performance. Girls I think you can show them the way, for Dean Tasley wants you to also get prepared for your final performance"

Bubbles excitedly responded "Yes sir. Come on guys." She stood up pulling at me to follow.

Next thing we know we hear someone announcing us. "Come on lets show the puffs what real talent is" Butch said very cocky.

"Um we are still here" An annoyed buttercup responded

"I know that was the point" and with that we went on stage.

We went with performing **King for a Day by Pierce the Veil.** Brick started with the electric guitar, while Butch was on the drums, Kyle was on the keyboard, and I was on bass.

___**[Brick & Boomer]  
Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide  
Everything red**_

[Boomer]  
Please, won't you push me for the last time  
Let's scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr, I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done

[Butch]  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

[Brick]  
The thing I think I love  
Will surely bring me pain  
Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame  
Three cheers for throwing up  
Pubescent drama queen  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late

[Boomer]  
Scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done

[Butch]  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

[Brick]  
Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground  
We'll start a new revolution now  
(Now! Alright here we go)

[Butch]  
Hail Mary, forgive me  
Blood for blood, hearts beating  
Come at me, now this is war!  
Fuck with this new beat  
Oh!

[Boomer & Brick]  
Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein  
I was just a product of the street youth rage  
Born in this world without a voice or say  
Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain  
I know you well but this ain't a game  
Blow the smoke in diamond shape  
Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace

[Butch]  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

[Brick]  
Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
We are the shadows screaming take us now  
We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground  
Shit

Cheering broke out and we went backstage. Our jaws dropped at the sight of the girls. They were wearing corsets with a puffed up skirt and combat boots and black fingerless gloves. "Woah" I heard Brick say first.

"You boys like. I personally designed them" Buttercup said proudly.

"Yup that sure looks very Buttercup." Butch said eying down BC.

"Now watch and learn boys" Blossom pulled the girls on stage as they were announced.

When the music started I recognized it right away, but Kyle commented it "Fight by The Dirty Youth, nice." We looked out to the stage we saw Blossom on the guitar, Bubbles was on the bass, Buttercup on the drums, and their other friend was on the keyboard.

_**[Blossom]**_

_**Don't wanna go there, I've had a late night  
I'm feeling nauseous, chemicals enter my brain  
I'm a control freak, an internet geek  
I get these cravings, to get out and escape**_

[Buttercup]

_**You know that it's fate, and now you can't see  
You lose your conscience, and break the silence  
The script is written, it's complicated  
Oh, something's about to erupt**_

[Bubbles]

_**This time you've taken it too far  
All I wanna do is fight, can't you see you're pushing me over  
Control freak this is who you are  
All I wanna do is fight, I get the urge to fight**_

[Blossom]

_**I lose perception, don't wanna listen  
Define the mess, and wait for you to try and explain  
Is this addiction, or science fiction  
The truth is out there, so get out and escape**_

Create distinction, to change your life now  
Your private mission, open your vision  
The script is written, this is corruption  
Oh, something's about to erupt

[Bubbles]

_**This time you've taken it too far  
All I wanna do is fight, can't you see you're pushing me over  
Control freak this is who you are  
All I wanna do is fight, can't you see you're pushing me over  
I lose control**_

This time you've taken it too far  
All I wanna do is fight, can't you see you're pushing me over  
Control freak this is who you are  
All I wanna do is fight, I get the urge to fight

[Buttercup]

_**This time you've taken it too far  
All I wanna do is fight, can't you see you're pushing me pushing me  
Control freak this is who you are  
All I wanna do is fight, I get the urge to fight **_

Everyone cheered, next thing you know they start cheering 'Mash-up'. The girls came backstage, Blossom went straight to Brick, "Crush crush"–"Faint" Brick finished her sentence with a knowing smile. Then he started barking orders at everyone as did Blossom. Apparently we were doing a mash-up of Paramore and Linkin Park.

_**[Bubbles]**_

_**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush**_

_**[Boomer]  
(Two, three, four!)**_

[Blossom]

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**_

[Brick]

_**I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got**_

[Butch]

_**I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored**_

[Buttercup]

_**If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute**_

[Bubbles]

_**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**_

[Blossom]

_**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush **_

_**[Brick]  
(Two, three, four!)**_

[Blossom]

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**_

I won't be ignored

[Butch]

_**Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now**_

[Buttercup]

_**Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about**_

[Boomer & Bubbles]

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh**_

**POV Bubbles**

The crowd went wild. Agent Bellerose went up with Agent Valedico again "this concludes our banquet. The boys will be staying here for an entire week. Your first classes start on Monday, so that gives you tomorrow and Sunday to get more acquainted."

"I have to go" Blossom started to walk away. Brick went after her. Everyone started going to their dorm, leaving Boomer and I alone.

_**Me: Sorry for making it so long**_

_**Brick: When is the action going to come along.**_

_**Me: Patience young one.**_

_**Brick: what are you talking about?**_

_**Me: Sshhh good things come to those who wait.**_

_**Blossom: Anyways comment and review whatever you want to see happen between all of us**_

_**143~bettyboop518~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Hey I'm back. I have been thinking what I can possibly write for this chapter so I'm putting all of them together and soon we'll get to the action, sort of I'll try my best, part of the story.**_

_**Brick: It's about time.**_

_**Butch: Right**_

_**Boomer: Agree**_

_**Me: *Smack, Smack, Smack***_

_**RRB: Hey!**_

_**Me: Hi to you too**_

_**PPG: *Giggles***_

_**Bubbles: She doesn't own any of us. She only owns the plot and OC's**_

**Chapter 3: The Assignment**

**POV Boomer**

I saw Brick's red hair, which he had recently cut and wore spiky, peaking red cap while he was chasing after Blossom. Soon after Kyle got to talking with the Puff's friends, Kassandra I think it was. Then I saw Butch's spiked punk rock hair chasing after the mean Puff whose name is a mouthful. My hair for one grew in waves, but I never let it pass my ears. After everyone left only Bubbles and I were left. Ever since I was little after I'm brought us back and we had the fight with the girls, every time I see Bubbles I remember she calling me cute. Then came the kiss, that stupid kiss. I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach and felt the rush of blood flood to my face. I looked away before Bubbles could notice. I know I'm supposed to hate her like my older brothers hate their counterparts, but I can't bring myself to. My real feelings started to surface the first year we went without seeing her, but can't let my brothers know. "So how has life treated y'all?" her harmonic voice caught my attention. We started aimlessly walking.

"It's been alright. The food is awesome at Hawthorne" The food is awesome? Ugh I'm an idiot. I heard her giggle. Was she laughing at me? "I'm looking forward to working with you this year"

"hmm" she gave me a confused look

"You know for our Co- Ed classes" a light shade of pink rose to her cheeks

"Oh yea I had forgotten for a moment" there was an awkward silence before I broke it.

"So have you gained new powers?"

"Yes I have actually. I've gained hypnokinesis, remote viewing, aura reading, energy medicine, and death warning. As well as some not so useful such as autochromokinesis the only time my sisters and I use that is whenever we find a cute outfit, but we can find it in our favorite colors."

"Huh"

"What?" As we spoke we kept turning corners and going up stairs. We stopped by a vending machine that contained a variation of cookies. I went with vanilla Oreos.

"Looks like we have the same abilities" she looked as if she was thinking super hard.

"Want a cookie?" I offered and she grabbed one. She opened it and ate the cream first and then started to nibble one the actual cute. God she was cute. We kept on walking.

"Blossom was telling us earlier that her and Brick share the same abilities as well. I'm going to go on a limb here and say Buttercup and Butch have the same powers as well." She stopped in front of a room. "Well this is my room" I stuffed my hands in my pockets and took note of the room number: 308. That explains the stairs.

"Oh ok well then I guess I'll be on my way" as I turned away and was about to take out the map, she said "wait" and I felt a petite hand grab my arm. The crackling noise of lightning was heard and a bright light surrounded the both of us. When I turned around the light was gone and I was staring at her wide eyes. I noticed the ends of her hair had turned into a dark royal blue. "Bubbles your hair turned dark royal blue."

"You have a light frost blue at your ends" the heck was that.

**POV Butch**

"Butterbitch, wait up" she sharply turned around. I was chasing her up the

"What did you just called me asshole"

"You heard me Butterbitch" I saw a flash of green but she was too slow I slightly moved to my left and her fist zoomed by nearly nicking my ear. Her other fist came up in an attempt to punch me, yet again I dodged it. "You've really slowed down haven't you" she attempted more punches, but to no avail. "Come on this is child's play"

"Shut up little fucker" she steaming mad now

"Feisty I like it" I kept dodging each one of her punches until all of a sudden I felt a strong item hit the place most vulnerable for a guy. An immense pain overcame me "Bitch!" I spatted out "geez that was a cheap shot." By this time I was on the floor. I looked up to see her smirking face.

"Butchie you don't know how to handle a girl" she doubled over in laughter. I got up lunged towards her, she, being caught up with laughing, didn't see me coming. I pushed her against the wall pinning her wrist down. We heard a loud thunder like sound as well as a cloud of smoke, but as soon as it came it left.

"What the hell?!" we said simultaneously. I let go of her super quick so that I could see if what I was seeing was right. "Your bangs….they're DARK green!" The green really stood out in contrast of her raven hair. "Talk about adding something new as if you weren't enough of a freak already" she got a clean shot at my nose and I heard something snap.

"FUCKING SHIT, DAMMIT" I felt the blood running down. We soon started fighting again it wasn't till our hands got frozen and we heard two people clear their throats that we stopped. We looked up to two red heads.

"What do think you're do doing, you big fucking idiot? We have been here for less than 8 hours and you have already managed to pick a fight with someone. However, I'm not surprised you picked on your own partner first" Next to me Buttercup snickered. Blossom gave her a stare that even made me ALMOST coward back. Buttercup immediately stopped and sat up straighter.

"Don't even think you are off the hook. Go to our room NOW! Or so help me god I will drag you there myself" Geez she scared me more than Brick for a moment. I guess she really is his counterpart. Skulking and reluctant Buttercup got up. However she stopped in front of her pulling up her hands. "Deal with it" She went back to skulking and apparently we were in front of their dorm.

"Well I guess we will speak more tomorrow, goodnight" I was very confused as of why was Brick talking with the enemy. We walked away to our wing.

While walking, I remembered Brick can manifest fire meaning he can take these blocks of ice off my hands. "Brick a little help here" I lifted my hands for him to see the ice that was just not melting fast enough. He looked at them then at me shrugged and simply said "deal with it" however his tone was more nonchalant than pinky's tone earlier. Prissy uptight bitch.

'**I heard that'**

"Damn it Brick you know I hate that it's so weird" A few minutes after we walked into our room Boomer came in. As soon as he saw me he gave me a quizzical look.

"Butch why are your bangs green?"

"Why are your tips blue?" He remarked

"Touché, but on a serious note why did our hair change color?"

**POV Blossom**

_***Two Thirty AM***_

I was awoken by the sound of knocking. I looked over at my sisters. Bubbles looked so peaceful. Buttercup on the other hand was half to landing on the floor. I got up to find Dean Tasley at our door with two officer. Damn I guess she got word of the fight. "Sorry to wake you up at such a late time, but I have terrible news. It's about your father."

_***Later***_

I couldn't believe my ears. Bubbles was inconsolable at this moment. Buttercup left saying she needed space. I, for one, don't have the luxury to lose my composer. I am the leader I had to keep my mind straight. "You girls can take the private jet tomorrow morning back home if you would like. I will personally tell your teachers and partners that you won't be here in the next couple of days probably weeks. Since we don't ever have someone without a partner, those three will work together. You will receive all your class work through your email so you don't get too behind. And if you need any help whats so ever do not hesitate to ask me. I'm sorry for your loss." With that she hugged both Bubbles and I and left.

The professor is dead, how can this be? The officers must have it wrong he can't be gone. We just spent summer with him. This was our first day back from vacation. He can't be gone. I walked over to Bubbles, who was in full hysteria. All I could do was hold her no words were needed there is nothing I could say that will make this better. Slowly, but surely, Bubbles fell asleep in my arms. Buttercup came back didn't say a word before falling asleep. At that moment is when I let it go and allowed myself to weep over our deceased father.

_*** Three Years Later: Senior Year***_

"I cannot believe that after all this time of working with the guys I always get stuck with my brother. It's so not fair" Dee Dee complained.

"Well at least he does work. Jer hardly does anything. Awesome guy, awful partner." Janelle also complained.

"I love my partner. Kyle is just amazing" Kass looked as if she was in a dream.

"Earth to Kass. He's your boyfriend of course you would say that, but then again I enjoy working with Sterling." Skylar added. "What about you Bubbles? How's Boomer?" She said it a mischievous tone.

My younger sister blushed and smiled "He's my best friend what do you want me to say."

"Come on girl we want deets" Janelle moved closer.

I looked at myself in the mirror before reporting to class B13 specializing in special computer viruses and hacking. Although we are thought everything that has to do with spying, including weaponry, we still have an extra classes that specializes in a certain area for each individual. It's somewhere we excel at. Mine is obviously has to do with planning, hacking, decoding, creating viruses, etcetera. Buttercup is the muscle so her special classes consist of hand to hand combat and specializing in ballistics. Bubbles is the mole she takes special classes in deceiving the hostiles, Investigational skills, and anything in that area. The boys come once a month for an entire week. However, sometimes we go to the boys. Today was one of the weeks were the boys come to us. Unsurprisingly, our counterparts have been our partners every year.

Wow, three years. I miss the professor. After he passed away, I took it upon myself handle all the money. When I saw the bank account, I was shocked of how rich we were. I made sure to have a house caretaker for the months we aren't around. I give my sisters a forty dollars monthly. Most of our time we are at school, so that was usually enough.

*_**Knock Knock***_

Bubbles looked very relieved that they got interrupted, "I'll get it" Buttercup went to open the door to Agent Valedico "hey Mr. V whats up?"

"Dean Tasley needs to see you girls right away. Your teachers have been notified that you will be with her. I'll see you there" And he walked away. We already knew what this meant. Either we were going to do a surveillance or some sort of mission. It must be a tough one for Tasley to want us directly. Usually our teacher give the assignments or missions. Every once in a while the boys were with us when they are easy. When they are tough, they are more likely to accompany us.

"I guess that's our queue to go. Bye girls good luck" Dee Dee said and followed Kass, Sky, and Janelle out.

We walked into the Dean's office to see our counterparts already sitting there. "Well well well if it isn't the Puffs" Butch smirked. I stared him down sending a mental attack in the process. Butch started to groan in pain.

'**Blossom calm down geez you get ticked easy'**

'**Stay out of it Brick unless you want the same thing that happen to your brother happen to you'**

'**You and I both know we are unable to mentally attack each other'**

I huffed and let go of my hold on Butch. I almost didn't hear him mutter "fucking ice queen" under his breathe.

We sat down in the long table in her office for the briefing. Dean Tasley took her seat at the head. The boys were sitting to the right and we were in front of our counterparts. "There have been notices that local adolescent males have been causing trouble up in Dallas. We are going to have you go undercover at A.L. Washington High School. Your time limit: a month." She handed everyone a manila folder. "You are going in as foreign exchange students from England." She handed us red folders. "During your time there you are to observe the five males in the files. They are allegedly responsible for vandalism and theft. Look into it these guys they might have information on a mafia henchman and we need that. Once you have what you need turn them in to the police and contact us to arrange transportation back home. Today is Friday you are excused from classes starting today to give you time to pack and know your identity for the rest of the month. You have till Sunday night. You will be taking the jet at seven pm sharp. You will be living together in a condo we are paying for. There will be a limo waiting for you at the airport. It is crucial you know you undercover identity, but you already know that. You're dismissed."

As soon as we stepped out Buttercup exhaled "you mean to tell me I put on this skirt for nothing today." She crossed her arms and started to pout. Bubbles giggled. I loved to hear her laugh ever since our dad passed we hardly hear it. We mostly get to hear it when she's around Boomer. Apparently they had become best friends, on the other hand Butch and Buttercup were the complete polar opposite. They constantly fight. As for Brick and I, I don't mind his presence as much as I used to. He really has changed; however, we still fight every once in a while. Making sure my mind was protected from his intrusions, I looked over at him my eyes fixed on that one ice white hair strand, then I looked him over, gosh was he hot. Wait no he's my partner that's it nothing else. I looked away as blood flowed to the apple of my cheeks.

"Don't worry Buttercup, at least I'm enjoying the view" Butch said coming on to her side.

"Shut up you perv" Buttercups fist connected with his jaw.

'**I'll handle it don't worry, Red'** an all too familiar voice rang in my head. I guess he noticed I was fuming.

"Why you little bi—"

"Fucking idiot, stop being such a moron" Brick spoke up to his brother, while they were neck to neck.

"She started it" He muttered rubbing his jaw.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"You two are acting like children. Unless you want me to freeze your hands, like I've done so many times. I suggest you quit it." I glared at them. **'And the Ice Queen strikes again' **I looked directly at Butch. "I heard that"

"Stay the hell away from my brain. I hate that." Butch started grabbing his head.

"Well maybe you should think so loudly" I retorted back

Buttercup made a very dramatic gasp while placing the tips of her fingers on her chest "He thinks?! But that would require an actual brain" Brick and Boomer chuckled while Bubbles giggled yet again.

"Back to business we have roughly seventy-two hours to learn everything we need to know about our cover." I looked at Brick "Do you want to go to the REC Room to study our cover and come up with a strategy and a plan?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Boomer, Bubbles come up with a plan to get close to the target." Brick started giving orders so as soon as we get to the REC Room we can go straight to work. He looked at our older siblings "Butch, Buttercup once we get to the room come up with a list of weapons that might be necessary. Afterwards go to the armory and put in the request so we can pack them up." Finally he looked at me and gave me a cute half smile "I think you already know what our part is" I gave him a sly smile.

"You know me so well" I knew exactly what we need to do. First, examine what type of security system the school had. Once I know that hacking it is a breeze. Then, we had to see locations from where we could observe them inconspicuously. We had to see the type of surveillance equipment we will need. "But before anything we need to know our cover" Brick gave me a knowing look. We got to the REC Room and went straight to work.

We had been trained to learn many different languages as well as to recreate their accents. Hence pulling off the exchange student's speech was near perfect for all of us. We all had our folders opened. I looked down at my documents. "In order for us to not get confused on who is who, starting with Boomer tells us your name."

Boomer looked down at his folder "my name will be William Angelo."

Butch was next "I'm Gordon Angelo."

Then it was Brick's turn "Haiden Angelo is I" he can be so dramatic sometimes. I internally smiled.

I looked at my sister, "Bubbles your turn."

"Oh okay right I will be….Mariana King"

"I like my fake name, Alexandra King. Call me Alex" BC always gets super excited when we have missions.

Finally I was my turn "Zoey King, not bad"

_**Me: Finally I get most of the informational chapters through with.**_

_**BC: Wait there's more**_

_**Me: Just one, but don't worry the mission has been assigned**_

_**Brick: What does that have to do with anything?**_

_**Me: You'll see *evil smile***_

_**Boomer: Am I the only one he gets creeped out by her?**_

_**Butch: Nope *smack* what did I do?**_

_**Me: You agreed with him**_

_**Butch: Then why didn't you slap him**_

_**Me: because I didn't feel like it**_

_**Blossom: Do I have to freeze your hands also? You don't scare me**_

_**Me: *shriek* No ma'am**_

_**Blossom: Alright then**_

_**Bubbles: Anyways don't forget to comment and review**_

_**BC: *running in panting* Did I miss anything?**_

_**Everyone: *Face palm***_

_**BC: What did I do?!**_

_**143~bettyboop518~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry i haven't been able to update lately. I have been super busy with school work and field trips. Next week i will have much time in my hands since i will be in Indianapolis for five days for BPA Nationals. I only compete in one event so the rest of the days i will be free. Ill try my best to post a chapter up by the end of this week and another next week. Take care lovelies. 143~BettyBoop518~

_PS Princess and PPNKG will be in the next chapter ;D_


End file.
